Acnologia's Daughter
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: What if Lucy was Acronologia's foster daughter and knew dark dragon slayer as well celestial magic? What happen if Lucy forgot about Acnologia? Please read. Rated T just in case. (I might spell Acnologia wrong) *x*
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

CHAPTER 1

LUCY P.O.V

I was running and running. Not knowing when to stop. I had to run from daddy. From mama's death.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It was raining and Lucy was running away from 'Heartfilia's Estate'. She was running from her dad and her mama's death. Lucy was busy running and unconsciously tripped over a rock. Her dress was soaking and was muddy. Her hair was milky blond(YUCK!). She was crying and was too tired to stand up. Gradually, she blacked out.

**Acronologia P.O.V**

I saw a human girl while I was flying. She was crying and it was heartbreaking for me to see. Wait, what? I thought. I, the Apocalypse Acronologia is sympathising a pathetic human girl. I grunted as I imagined what Igneel, Grandine and Metaliancana would think. They had a human brat as a student. Maybe I should have one for fun. I smirked at that thought before landing and picking up the girl.

_TIMESKIP~_

**LUCY P.O.V**

I woke up on something rough and tough. It was a scaly back. I realised that I was in the sky. 5225655 meters from the ground. I shivered and clinged onto whatever the scaly back was. I heard a muffled laugh and decided to see. I slowly moved towards the voice whislt still clinging on the back.

**ACRONOLOGIA P.O.V**

What a pathetic human girl. I chuckled at her pathetic state. I could feel her hands gripping on my skin. It was tickish and I wanted to scratch it so much but I couldn't or else she would fall and die. I shuddered at that thought. The human girl was starting to move towards my head. I really don't know how Igneel, Grandine and Metalincana could handle such annoying brats.

**LUCY P.O.V**

I could feel the thing landing. I was no longer sad and miserable but was replaced with a curious and mischievous face. I wanted to find out what the thing is. Once it landed I decided to climb off.

**ACRONOLOGIA P.O.V**

I could feel the brat climbing off. Then it stared at me with wide eyes. I could feel myself get irritated. "What are you staring at?" I bellowed in anger.

**LUCY P.O.V**

I looked at the thing and realised it was a dragon. "What are you staring at?" bellowed the dragon. "I-I'm sorry." I whimpered. Surprisingly, he was able to hear it. "I forgive you." he said in a loud and gruff voice. I cheered up and smiled.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, what's yours ?I asked with a sweet voice.

"Acronologia. And from now on you are my minion and I will train you to become a dragon slayer so you can beat the crap out of Igneel's, Grandine's and Metaliancan's Dragon Slayer." He replied with a smirk. I smiled. If he was happy, I was happy.

**ACRONOLOGIA P.O.V**

For some reasons, I wanted to care and nurture this brat. My, my Acronologia, I thought to myself. You are getting weak.

_TIMESKIP~ A WEEK LATER._

Time flies. I sighed. I was supposed to be the heartless one but in this case, I think I starting to get attached to this brat. Not only that but I'm teaching her dragon slayer magic. I really have to admit that she's a fast learner. In one week, she can master 'roar of the dark dragon'. I was impressed. But during the week, she was undeniably annoying. She says good morning in the morning, she says welcome back after I come home with food and she says good night every night. She's so annoying.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Daddy Acronologia is so nice. He teaches me magic but I didn't tell him about my celestial magic. But he says I'm annoying. I wonder how I'm annoying.

*WHOOSH*

Yay! I thought. Daddy Acronologia is home. I quickly ran out of the cave to greet home.

"Welcome home, Daddy Acronologia!" I greeted with a smile. I saw he flinch when I said 'Daddy Acronologia'. I wonder why. (Lucy pretty clueless!)

"Whatever mmmhh...we have beef for dinner." daddy Acronologia said. Yum! I thought. I unconsciously liked my mouth. Acronologia saw and bellowed.

**ACRONOLOGIA P.O.V**

Maybe humans aren't as bad as I thought. I frowned at that thought. During these days, when I meet up with Igneel, Grandine and Metaliancana they would comment the fact that I'm getting soft. Oh, how I wanted to strangle those three. I felt a tug from my wings. I looked down and saw Lucy. She had beef on her face. Her innocent brown eyes melted my heart. During these days, I'm starting to love her and treat her like my daughter.

"Daddy Acronologia, can we train? I feel bored!" she asked. I laughed. Well, she is quite an impatient one.

"Ok, Lucy. If you say so, my princess." I replied.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Daddy Aconologia, tell me a story!" she pleaded._

_"Ok, Lucy. "_

_This story is about a princess and a dragon. The dragon and princess fell in love at first sight. The king was angry. For he wanted his daughter to marry a wealthy king from another country so their wealth would grow. The princess refused and the King was furious. He sent out guards to capture the dragon so he could slaughter it so his daughter would stop loving him. But he was wrong. Once he had slaughtered the dragon, the princess found out and killed herself. Though being a cruel and heartless father, he still loved his daughter and had regretted his action and was punished. He got turned into a dragon."_

_I waited for her to say something but she didn't. She was asleep on my back. She was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake her up. She didn't know that I was the heartless father and I would never let her go like my daughter. A tear slipped down my face. I miss my daughter but right now, I have a human girl. She is really much like my daughter. Sophia, I said before drifting asleep._

**FIN~ So...how do you like it? **

**Please review. I accept negative ones.**

** Please give me suggestions to how I can improve and I apologise if it was short.**

**Well...until next time. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I'm really sad...you know why? Because *sob* I *sob* only * sob* got *sob* two reviews. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Tch~ must be the fact that I'm a lame-o. :'( Please review to help me feel better! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Previously:**

_I waited for her to say something but she didn't. She was asleep on my back. She was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake her up. She didn't know that I was the heartless father and I would never let her go like my daughter. A tear slipped down my face. I miss my daughter but right now, I have a human girl. She is really much like my daughter. Sophia, I said before drifting asleep._

**CHAPTER 2**

**LUCY P.O.V**

Mmmnnhh~ What a nice sleep. I looked around and could see that Daddy Acnologia is sleeping. Daddy looked so peaceful like Papa. But Papa was cruel and heartless. Daddy Acnologia is not heartless and cruel even though he's stubborn. I laughed which unfortunately woke Daddy Acnologia up.

"Good Morning~ Daddy Acnologia!" I greeted. Daddy Acnologia grunted in response. I laughed at it. It had been around 1 week and It feels like home already.

I felt queasiness. I didn't want Acnologia to leave like Papa and Mama. Papa was always kind before and now is very heartless. A tear escaped my eye. Daddy Acnologia sniffed and looked to me. Concern depiciting in his squinty eye.

"I'm sorry, Princess Lucy. Did I do something wrong? And Happy Birthday" he asked with a soft soothing voice.

"No, Daddy Acnologia. Its just that I don't want you to leave me like how Papa and Mama did." I explained. I wiped my tear and returned to my usual cheerful self. But Acnologia wasn't completely sure but left the topic aside.

**TIMESKIP~ 6 years later**

It was her birthday and she was turning 12. "Daddy Acnologia...I can't do it, I'm tired." I said before collapsing.

"LUCY! STAND UP!" ordered Aconologia.

**ACNOLOGIA P.O.V**

I was worried for that brat but she had to beat Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. She musn't disappoint me. But her pathethic sight was horrendous. Blood, cuts and bruises around her body. Stupid species, I said to myself before gently placing her onto my back and flew back to the cave. I place her in her bed and rested next to her.

She seems to have trouble perfecting 'Evil Dragon Summonising Flame'. She perfected the other spells perfectly. I was confused. But there was only one solution...

SHE HAS A HOLY MAGIC. I gulped. Having dark and holy magic in a body might kill her. Especially in that tiny body. Fear spread to my nerves. Even though I am Acnologia the Acopalypse, I have a spot spot for Lucy. A tear streamed down my face. I didn't want to lose her. She layed there. Her body so still. Her breathing intact. Her slightly tanned skin looked pale in the dark. Her blonde hair had bloody black highlights.

What have I done...

Hesitantly, I placed her on my back and and flew away to Grandine.

**TIMESKIP~ (At Grandine's Place)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS THE ONLY WAY?" I bellowed at Grandine.

"I'm sorry Acnologia. But she has Celestial magic which is the opposite of Dark Dragon Slayer. You have to seal her magic and erase her memories or else she'll die the curse of holding 2 ultimate opposing magic." she explained.

My heart ached. Tears were flowing down. STOP IT! I thought to myself. YOU CAN'T LOSE HER LIKE HOW YOU LOST SOPHIA! I mentally slapped my face. I didn't want her to go back to that Jude Heartfilia. That cruel man. Lucy...

"FINE! JUST DO IT BUT I'M LEAVING!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. I

"Lucy, I'll miss you and Happy Birthday. I'm sorry but I have to leave you like your Papa and Mama" And with that I flew away. Tears gushing down mmy face. My heart was aching. My whole body was sore.

**GRANDINE P.O.V**

I never saw Acnologia so sad apart from the time Sophia killed herself. I shook my head. My Wendy was still sleeping. And there laid a young and beautiful girl with cuts, bruises and blood all over her. Acnologia cared for this girl. There's no other way. And with that I started to heal her, seal her Dark Dragon Slayer Magic and erase her memory. But she will be very weak. Since her full potential was sealed by the Dark Dragon Slayer Magic. I feel sorry for her.

"Daddy Acnologia" she whispered. A tear slipped down my face.

Later, I placed her on my back and flew to 'Heartfilia Estate'. I laid Lucy down. I knew about her cruel father but this was the only way or else she would die.

**(AT THE DRAGON REALM MEETING) FIVE YEARS LATER.**

"Acnologia is destroying human villages again." said Igneel. I nodded. I had explained about Lucy and Acnologia to the meeting and it seems that its most likely Acnologia still sulking about Lucy. Everyone started to cry. Even Igneel. It reminded so much about our Dragon Slayers.

"During these 5 years, Acnologia became King so he could make Lucy feel proud but it seems like he has fallen to the darkness." Igneel said. We all nodded.

"I hope he regains his composture." commented Metaliancana.

**MEANWHILE ACONOLOGIA IN HIS CAVE**

**ACNOLOGIA P.O.V**

"Lucy," I cried. Today was her birthday. I wonder how she is doing. I looked at her bed that she used to sleep on. I miss her so much but didn't have the nerves to see her. Everyday for the last 5 years, I would cried myself to sleep. I was pretty weak, right? In these 5 years, I missed Lucy so much. I gulp down some tears before sleeping.

**FIN~ SORRY IF ITS SHORT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Minna~ Wow! Arigato for your reviews! I don't really have much to say but...ARIGATO! Haha lol! I'm so funny!**

**Natsu: "SecretMindOtaku7! You're weird"**

**Me: "What did you say? I will personally write a story about Gray beating you up!"**

**Natsu: "Nooooo! I take it back!" *gulp***

**Me: "Sheesh! Natsu! What a wimp" *smirk***

**Natsu:"Grrrrrr"**

**Me: "Whatever!"**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_ACNOLOGIA P.O.V_

_"Lucy," I cried. Today was her birthday. I wonder how she is doing. I looked at her bed that she used to sleep on. I miss her so much but didn't have the nerves to see her. Everyday for the last 5 years, I would cried myself to sleep. I was pretty weak, right? In these 5 years, I missed Lucy so much. I gulp down some tears before sleeping._

**CHAPTER 3**

**TIME SKIP~ 3 YEARS LATER**

**LUCY P.O.V**

Sigh..Just another rowdy day at Fairy Tail. It had been 15 months since I ran from Heartfilia Estate. I shuddered at the horrible memories of my father 'Jude Heartfilia'. I also remember a strange thing...One time, I remember running away from Heartfilia estate but ended up in my bed. At first I thought It was a dream but then I saw a mark on my lower back. It was a swerved thorny rose tattoo. I remember myself bewildered.

"LUCY!"

"Kyaa!" I screamed as I fell off my chair from fright. Gajeel and Wendy was covering their ears and Fairy Tail was looking at me. I saw Cana staring at me with intense eyes.

"What?" I asked with an astonished face.

"Earth to Lucy! We are at Tenroujima." explained a slightly irritated Cana in bikini.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Its ok" said Cana as she patted my head.

We were at Fairy Tail camp grounds. I saw Levy, Mirajane, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Master, Laxus and a whole bunch of people in beds. Oh yea. I jogged my memories, I remember the fight between Hades and ...ZEREF?

"Ohh!" I exclaimed. No one noticed because they were all outside. I ran out side to see the commotion and felt a sharp pang on my lower back(where the tattoo is). I fell to the ground. I quickly stood back up clutching on my back. I looked outside and saw a large big black dragon with evil blue swirls on his wings. I stared at the familiar figure. For some reason, I wanted to run towards it and hug it. But I couldn't. I saw everyone out of their beds, all staring in awe at the dragon.

**ACNOLOGIA P.O.V**

I was sent her to defeat puny humans again. Zeref, you annoying brat. I thought to myself. Everytime I have to kill humans, It would remind me of Lucy... I lost Lucy just like how I lost Sophia. A tear drop threatened to fall. I blink it away. I sniffed the air and smelt a familiar scent. A scent of Vanilla and Strawberries... Only one person I know has that scent. I sniffed it and sniffed it. Inhaling the sweet aromatic scent. It was Lucy's. My eyes widen as I scanned in a hurry and spotted an injured Lucy.

It pained for me to see her like that. She was wrapped in bandages but there were people worst. If only I hadn't taught her black dragon slayer magic. Her celestial magic would have helped her. It sickened me. I continued to inhale the aroma to be 100% sure that it was Lucy's.

A familiar salmoned-hair boy was staring at me. Oh yea. I recognised him. It was Igneel's pathethic minion. I also noticed Grandine and Metalicana's minion. I huffed. If only Lucy still had her dark slayer magic. She would definetly have bet those puny pipsqueaks.

**NATSU P.O.V**

I saw the dragon inhaling Lucy's scent. Wendy and Gajeel noticed it as well. It sickens me. I desperately wanted to ask where was Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine. But something seems odd about that dragon. I looked at Lucy. I could feel this dragon aura coming out from her. Her back was glowing purple.

"Hey, Luce! What happened?" I asked pointing at her back. The dark dragon saw and stood there with wide eyes. They stared at each other for a time. The whole guild was now staring at Lucy and the dragon.

"Daddy Acnologia" whispered a voice. I turned to the voice. It was Lucy's.

Wait...

WHAT?

**FIN~ **

**So how do you like it? Sorry if its short! I had to rush it!**

** I had to homework...NOOOO!**

**I hate homework!**

**Don't forget to review! The more review to more longer it will be! .**

**~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Thank you for those lovely reviews! I'm also sorry for not updating for so long. I had writers block. Sorry. I know you would be thinking, excuses, excuses, excuses. But its true. Anyways...lets go to the story. And sorry if it was short. I was in a hurry.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_NATSU P.O.V_

_The dragon started to say something, chanting a spell. As he was chanting, Lucy started to glow. I ran to her and held her hand. "Are you okay, Luce?" I asked with concern written in my eye. But I had no response. Her eyes were lifeless. A tear slipped down her face._

**CHAPTER 5**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The guild stared in shock as Lucy glowed. Acnologia kept chanting in an ancient language. Master's eyes were so shocked that it might have popped out.

"No...no...Lucy...don't." muttered Master Makarov. The guild stopped looking at Lucy but now at Master Makarov.

"What do you mean, Jii-chan?" asked Natsu frantically. Master turned towards Acnologia.

"STOP! PLEASE I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOP!" roared Master Makarov but Acnologia paid no notice.

**ACNOLOGIA P.O.V**

That human old man is smart, I thought. I smirked. I could see him begging for me to stop. Why would I? Its the perfect plan. And who would listen to those pest.

"SHOUT UP YOU PEST!" I hissed. My voice echoed through Tenroujima.

I could see Igneel's brat starting to glow. He was engulfed in flames and...LIGHTENING? Could he be...no...he can't be...AN ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER.

It would be a matter of time before he masters all of the dragon slayer technique. Igneel...damn you. How could you not tell the council about raising an elemental dragon slayer? Mnnh...I might be able to have fun with him.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Master was pleading the black dragon to stop and Lucy continued to glow. Her eyes were lifeless glow purple. It was disgusting.

I could see the whole guild staring. Master was still pleading Acnologia to stop.

"SHOUT UO YOU PEST!" shouted Acnologia.

How dare he call Master a pest?! I could feel my whole body being engulfed in flames and then I felt ...LIGHTENING? I just activated my thunder-fire dragon slayer.

The dark dragon or as Master calls him, Acnologia was staring at me with amusement. Like a deer caught in headlights.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Erza and Levy ran up to Master.

"Master!" shouted Erza. But all Master continued to plead Acnologia.

"No...please...IT WOULD KILL HER!", bellowed Master. The whole guild stopped and went on mute for a few awkward and intensifying moments.

What do you mean? What will happen to Bunny-Girl?" asked the worried Gajeel and I crying Levy next to him. Heads up on his chest.

I looked towards Gajeel and Wendy. Instantly getting my idea, they nodded.

I charged towards Acnologia along with Gajeel and Wendy each by my side.

"NNNOOOO! NATSU! WENDY! GAJEEL!" shouted Master with tears all over his wrinkled face.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" asked the sobbing Levy.

"HE'S TOO POWERFUL!" roared Master.

"NO! MASTER! WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP! WE ARE DOING THIS FOR LUCY AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!" shouted the dragon slayers stimulaniously.

Master stopped crying and was shocked. It would be suiside but this is Fairy Tail we are talking about. Master wiped his tears.

"YOU BRATS. FAIRY TAIL. LETS KILL HIM! FOR HURTING LUCY!" Master screamed.

Fairy Tail cheered as they charged up behind the dragon slayers.

**FIN~ **

**Sorry if this was short and lame and had alot of mistakes. I was in a hurry.**

**Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

** So sorry for not posting for a while! I was too busy with my studying not to mention updating my other fanfics and reading fanfics. Hehehe, sorry~ Anyways, this is the new chapter! Enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_Previously:_

_"NNNOOOO! NATSU! WENDY! GAJEEL!" shouted Master with tears all over his wrinkled face._

_"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" asked the sobbing Levy._

_"HE'S TOO POWERFUL!" roared Master._

_"NO! MASTER! WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP! WE ARE DOING THIS FOR LUCY AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!" shouted the dragon slayers stimulaniously._

_Master stopped crying and was shocked. It would be suiside but this is Fairy Tail we are talking about. Master wiped his tears._

_"YOU BRATS. FAIRY TAIL. LETS KILL HIM! FOR HURTING LUCY!" Master screamed._

_Fairy Tail cheered as they charged up behind the dragon slayers._

**CHAPTER 5**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"For FAIRYTAIL!" cheered Fairy Tail as they charged towards Acnologia. While everyone forgot about Lucy.

**LUCY P.O.V**

I could feel magic erupting from my body. The feeling was intensifying. It felt like acidic specks all over my skin. I could feel my bones being stretched roughly. I let out a scream but no voice came out. Slowly and slowly, I felt myself falling down an empty void of nothingless.

Falling, falling and falling.

Until something shook me hard. My eyes twitched open.

I saw Master begging and tears were streaming down his face. I looked at him with pity. I reached out to wipe the tears of this crinckly skin. But my hand just went through him.

Then I heard a hissing sound. I jerked my head and saw the black dragon. Memories started to fill my brain.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

She is just floating in the air, watching the commotion. (Just like the Zentopia Arc) Tears streaming down her face. A fight between her family. Daddy and family.

**TIMESKIP~ 7 years later after the people at Tenroujima came back.**

"What do you mean Luce wasn't found?" shouted the enraged Natsu who slammed his fist on the table resulting the table to snap into half.

"Calm down Natsu." demanded Erza who was crying inside but showed no emotion.

"We don't know! When we followed Mavis, we only found you guys but no Lucy." explained Macao.

Mavis gasped which made the whole guild to shift their attention to her.

"You mean, Lucy Heartfilia?" asked Mavis. Natsu's eye widen. In a blink of an eye, Natsu was gripping on Mavis's dress with his face inches apart from hers.

The whole guild gasped. The S-class mages and Gray instantly went into a battle stance and ran to hold down Natsu. While Mavis was there unfazed.

"Natsu. STOP." ordered the loud and gruff voice of Master Makarov.

"Where is she?" sneered Natsu.

"She sacrificed her life for you guys." whispered Mavis with her head down.

Natsu's eye widen as his grip loosen. Levy burst into tears and she soaked up Gajeel's tee. Gajeel looked at his 'shrimp' sadly. Wendy gasped and started to cry silently.

Gray backed away with shock. Erza's tears streamed down her pretty face. Laxus looked down in sadness. Gildarts just looked sad. Master Makarov was crying like a baby. Juvia started to flood the guild. Mirajane started to sob on Elfman's chest. Elfman muttered about how manly it was. Lisana was shocked and started to cry but she had this tiny happy feeling knowing that Natsu was hers. But she shrugged it off and started to cry with Mirajane. Everyone was sad...

But the one who was the most sad was Natsu. He started to destroy the tables and chairs.

"Your lying." screamed Natsu as he once again gripped Mavis's dress. His face was full of tears and snot. Everyone knew that he was more sad than Lisana's death.

Lisana sighed at that thought.

"I'm not." answered back Mavis.

"How did Lu-chan save us?" asked the sobbing yet curious Levy.

"She was actually a dragon slayer." said Mavis. The whole guild gasped. Gajeel choked on his metal bar which he was eating, Wendy stopped crying and Natsu shot his head up.

"WHAT?" shouted the guild.

"What do you mean bunny-girl was a dragon slayer?" exclaimed Gajeel.

"Yea! Lucy-san never told us!" said Wendy.

"Luce.." whispered Natsu.

"She didn't know was well. She is Acnologia's dragon slayer." explained Mavis who wasn't finished but was interrupted by the guild.

"WHAT?!" shouted the guild.

"Lucy-san is such a nice person! Why would she be daughter of Acnologia?" exclaimed Wendy who was surprised.

"Let me finish. Acnologia wasn't like this before. He used to be kind and gentle like Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine. But then, Lucy knew both dark dragon slayer and Celestial magic. Both magic opposes each other. Having both opposing magic in one tiny body is critical. Lucy was twelve back then. Her magic power was immense and is much more than all of Fairy Tail combined. Acnologia was a ruthless trainer but over these years, he had grown quite attached to Lucy. But he never knew about Lucy's celestial magic. Which made Lucy sick and was dying. Then he sent her to Grandine to heal her. Grandine had to wipe her memory and seal her dark dragon slayer magic. Not only that but Lucy had to return to her old family. This made Acnologia angry. Later he became dragon king. He made a rule that dragons are forbidden to interact with humans." explained Mavis who made a sigh for air after that long explanation.

The guild stood there shocked. Not moving.

"WHAT?!" they shouted. The noise was so loud that nearly the whole of Fiore could hear!

**MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER GUILDS~**

**LAMIA SCALE:**

"WHAT?!" screamed a chorus of voice. Sherry, Lyon and Jura looked up as they saw flocks of bird flying away from the sudden outburst.

**BLUE PEGASUSU:**

"WHAT?!" screamed voices in perfect harmony.

"Men, what is that parfum/voice?" asked Ichiya.

"Don't know~" singed the Tri-mens

**FIN~**

**So tired. Finished! Woah! Pretty short. *pout* Sorry~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Konnichiwa_ Minna~**

**Sorry if I hadn't been updating long enough and if the chapters are short. I am sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_Previously:_

_"WHAT?!" they shouted. The noise was so loud that nearly the whole of Fiore could hear!_

_MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER GUILDS~_

_LAMIA SCALE:_

_"WHAT?!" screamed a chorus of voice. Sherry, Lyon and Jura looked up as they saw flocks of bird flying away from the sudden outburst._

_BLUE PEGASUSU:_

_"WHAT?!" screamed voices in perfect harmony._

_"Men, what is that parfum/voice?" asked Ichiya._

_"Don't know~" singed the Tri-mens._

**CHAPTER 6**

**MAVIS P.O.V**

It was painful seeing Fairy Tail like this. But I promised to Lucy that I won't tell them.

**FLASHBACK~**

_"Someone! Stop them!" pleaded the crying Lucy. Then, I placed my hand on her shoulder._

_She turned to me and started to cry on me._

_"Shhhh...Its alright." I comforted. But she just cried harder. My eyes stung as I saw Fairy Tail attacking Acnologia._

_"Who are you?" asked Lucy._

_"I am Mavis Vermilion. Founder of Fairy Tail." I said pridely but the pride deminished once I heard Acnologia's roar. Lucy gasped._

_"M-Mavis-san please save my family!" begged the crying Lucy._

_"I will. I can use the spell 'Fairy Sphere'. It is Fairy Tail's magic. It is very powerful. I can use their bonds to activate the spell along with my magic but It isn't enough. I need more magic." I explained._

_Lucy shot up._

_"I will help!" announced Lucy. I opened my mouth to protest but she bet me to it._

_"Please, Mavis-san. I can help them." Lucy said but then a voice intervened our conversation._

_"Lucy..I finally found you." said the voice. Lucy and I turned our heads to the voice._

_The voice belonged to Acnologia._

_I quickly went infront of Lucy and shielded her. Acnologia had a face of disgust._

_"Move away, human." sneered Acnologia._

_"No I wi-" I said but was interrupted by Lucy._

_"Mavis-san. I can handle this." she said as she stepped infront of me. "I'm back, Daddy Acnologia."_

_My eyes widen is surprise._

_Lucy hugged Acnologia's head._

_"I missed you Lucy. My princess." Acnologia said softly. I gasped._

_"Lucy, explain this." I demanded._

_"Mavis-san, Acnologia is my father. I am his dragon slayer. He taught me 'Dark Dragon Slayer' But then he didn't know that I knew Celestial magic. Both of the magic were opposing each other, damaging me in the process. But in order for me to heal back before the magic destroyed my body, I had to seal my magic and my memories. But now, I had regained my memories and I need to fo train with Acnologia to recover my magic." Lucy explained._

_Acnologia grinned. "So you remember, Lucy."_

_"Yes. I remember."_

_"And you understand that you will need to train to become my chief."_

_"I do."_

_"But Lucy what about your nakama, your family?" I asked. Acnologia left out a bellow._

_"Lucy has me. She doesn't need anyone more." exclaimed Acnologia._

_"Acnologia, I can not see them and come with you but there will be a deal." said Lucy._

_"Eh?" asked Acnologia._

_"Lend Mavis-san some magic so she could save them." Lucy said with her head held down._

_"No." Acnologia simply said._

_Then Acnologia smirked._

_"Unless you become my chief and promise never to see Fairy Tail ever again." said Acnologia._

_I looked at Lucy in surprise. Which would she choose?_

_"Fine." said Lucy._

_I gasped._

**FLASHBACK END**

**FIN~**

**Sorry if it was short. Too tired and bored..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I'm sorry** **for not updating. Everything is just so tense and I'm on a very tight schedule.**

**Anyways.. here is the new chapter. Read, enjoy and review. :)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Lucy...", whispered Natsu as he hung his head in shame. His grip on Mavis loosened. He almost lost his balance as he released his hold.

Slowly, he staggered towards the exit of the guild. Everyone looked at him anxiously.

Happy wasn't happy. His frown covered half of his face. Tears were on the verge of appearing as Natsu worried him and Lucy.

Lisanna who felt a bit sad even though she didn't know Lucy that much, looked up and Natsu with a small frown.

"He wasn't like that when I supposedly die.", complained Lisanna in a whisper.

Mirajane jerked her head towards to Lisanna.

"Lisanna, what did you say?", asked Mirajane.

"Nothing.", replied Lisanna.

She couldn't stand it no more when Natsu crashed into the guild main supporting pillars and crashed into the furniture.

"NATSU!", shouted Lisanna as she ran to support him.

Natsu looked at her with a forced smile.

Lisanna smiled back as she lifted his arm over her head and on her shoulders.

"Lets get you back home."

The guild watched silently as they walked out of the guild. Everyone was speechless.

**MEANWHILE WITH LUCY~**

"LUCY!", bellowed Acnologia.

"WHAT?", complained Lucy as she ran into the cave covered with sweat from all of the training.

"How are you taking the forbidden and seal magic?", asked Acnologia tenderly.

"I'm fine.", Lucy said with a large grin.

"Okay then. Continue to your training.", Acnologia said bitterly changing his personality.

LUCY P.O.V

To tell the truth. I'm not fine. I would have the occasional heart attacks whenever I train.

My new magic is slowly turning my hair white and my eyes red.

It all started when I promised papa Acnologia to come home and train.

He forced me to abtain a new magic.

A forbidden one.

A x-x-x one. Which is much more powerful then any magic.

The magic to steal a person's magic and life force.

The EXECUTOR magic.

**~FIN~**

**Review please. I absolutely enjoy reading your reviews and I'll try to update faster. :)**

**Until next time~**

**~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Hey! I'm very sorry for not updating enough. (_ _) I sincerely apologise desu~ ^w^**

**I haven't been on Fanfiction for a while and everything changed. :O Nooooooo! I don't know how to use it. (Yes, I am a computer noob). Anyways.. Enjoy this very short but new chappie!**

**Enjoy and review! I love reading your reviews. Oh and thank you to a special person who reviewed this and gave me a great idea! Stay tuned if you want to know this idea. *evil laugh***

**CHAPTER 8**

_**~AT NATSU'S HOUSE~**_

**LISANNA P.O.V**

"Natsu..", I whispered worriedly. It was sickening to watch him struggle like this.

He was very light to carry but he couldn't keep still. It made it very hard for me to carry him.

He had his eyes closed. "Lucy...", he whispered.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Why can't he be like that when I supposedly die?

"Natsu...", I whispered back before slowing placing him in bed. I grabbed a cover and covered it over him but I accidently swiped my hands on him.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Lucy... I could feel warmth on my hands for a second. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see... Lucy. Her caring eyes depicted anxiety. Was she worried for me? I could feel butterflies in my stomach. My sadness for Lucy slowly faded away. Why? Because she was here with me.

I slowly reached it. I placed my hand on her cheeks and caressed it gently.

Tears welled up her eyes.

"Shh... Lucy. Don't cry.", I said softly. But tears continued to rush down.

**LISANNA P.O.V**

Why is he calling me Lucy? Tears slowly flowed down.

"Natsu..", I whispered ever so softly.

"Shhh..", he whispered back. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips as he leaned in for a ...KISS!

My face blushed ten shades of red. I was going to push him off but I have longed for this day. I leaned it slowly before being captured by his warm lips. It was very passionate kiss. (A/N: KYAAA! I was never kissed before so don't blame me for the lame description)

His hands caressed my cheeks. The kiss continued. Natsu's tongue asked for entrance and I let him as our tongues tackled with each other. For a while we played with each other until he pulled out for air. I gasped for air as well. I smiled at Natsu.

I can do this. I just need to pretend to be Lucy. He would be happy and so would I... (A/N: Oh. I am TOO YOUNG FOR THIS. KYAAAA!)

**!TIME SKIP! ~ 6 months**

_~WITH LUCY~ LUCY P.O.V_

"ARGHH!", I shouted as a vortex of darkness hit me. I fell back.

"COME ON LUCY!", shouted Papa Acnologia.

I slowly stood up.

**~FLASH BACK~**

"Lucy.", said Papa Acnologia affectionately. I turned my heads towards him.

"Yes?", I asked as I finished my food.

"You know about the executor magic right?", he asked. I nodded. Slightly amused by what he was talking about.

"Well... I found out that you'll need a guardian."

My head tilted sideways in confusion. What?

Papa Acnologia bellowed.

"HAHAHAHA. You are still as cute as before.", he said with a toothy smile.

I could feel heat rush up my cheeks.

"Well, I looked for a suitable guardian for you. There were the Grim Reaper and a few others. But I chose the Satan's son. You know why I chose him? Because he opposed Satan. He has guts and is defiant. Not only that but he is a celestial spirit.", Papa Acnologia explained.

"But.. My celestial powers are WEAK! WHY?", I asked as I stood up. But truthfully it was because I didn't want to confront my spirits. What would they think of me? Abadoning my nakamas and learning dark and frightening magic...

"Because I have broken the seal therefore you have all of your Celestial magic back. Which means that you can summon twelve celestial spirits at the same time.", explained Papa with a chuckle.

I grimaced.

**~FIN~**

**Okay REVIEW pleaseeee~ Oh well please do not take regard about the "Satan's son". I was out of ideas. I hope you don't mind! ^-^**

**Until next time,**  
**SecretMindOtaku7**


End file.
